God Help The Mutants
by Faded Classic
Summary: Kay, this is my first try at a MR songfic! Be warned, its slightly depressing. For me, at least. Songfic to God Help the Outcasts. Read & Review, pleasums!


**Hi! I'm not dead! Aren't you so glad!**

**Here's my new fic, God Help The Mutants. I got the idea when I was watching the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Sooooooo, anyways, this can either be seen as a extension of the church scene in book one, or part in my own background story. For the background story, basically, the flock has a price put on their head by Itex, and are being hunted by millions of people across the world. They take sanctuary in a church.**

**Diclaimer: Not mine. *sobs hysterically***

**Yeah, this is slightly depressing. Oh, and its in Max's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Run, hide, get out of here_, my mind was screaming at me. I darted through the crowds, making sure that the flock was with me as we tried to shake of the Erasers. We slipped into the first building we found, and hid behind the rows of chairs. I looked up and saw a statue. The statue of the cross.

_Oh, god,_ I thought. _We're in a church. Well, might as well make the most of it._

I cautiously got up and made my way to the front of the church, where the cross was. The rest of the flock followed. As I got to the cross, I felt this strange, compelling urge to get down on my knees. I did. I started to pray.

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsie's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?_

"Dear God, please help Angel about Celeste. And please help me be a better leader. Give me the strength to fight on. I don't know if you're listening, and I wouldn't blame you if you weren't. After all, we aren't your children. We're just outcasts, mutants, freaks of nature, experiments. We shouldn't even exist. Who are we to ask you for such trivial things? After all, we did something to deserve the fate we have. But . . . what did you do to deserve this? Were you just like us?"

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

"I know that I have no right to come to you in your house. I am too impure, too tainted. I know I have no right to ask for mercy, for forgiveness, for happiness and love. I have done too many things. I have stolen, I have lied, I have cheated, I have even killed. I deserve everything that I get. No one has cared for me, or even given a damn whether I live or not if I am not working for them. I don't expect this to be any different, to expect anything other than what I have received since our creation. I only want mercy, a new chance at life, not for me, but for the others here, especially the younger ones, who don't deserve the life we lead. I know that I don't deserve it, but if you don't show us it . . . who will?"

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

"Glory . . . power . . . the mere thrill of the hunt . . . I know that is what our creator and the others are praying for, what they want from you. Capturing and delivering us to Itex would give them all three. They will get what they want at the expense of my family's innocent lives . . . and my own not-so-innocent one. Would you really listen to those greedy, tainted, power-hungry pleas over my own?"

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God  
_  
"I don't ask for much . . . only mercy, forgiveness, acceptance. For both me and my family. We just want to be wanted. To experience the world, without fear. _To live_. If we all are truly your children, then help us. We are all at your mercy . . . so please, help us get through this. Help us hold our heads high, no matter what happens. All I ask is that you listen and answer . . . Amen."

* * *

**There you go!**

**Sorry if I offended anyone.**

**Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me.**

**Review, pleasums!**

**Hugs,  
waterglow **


End file.
